


Date Night Delay

by TaggWrites



Category: YuuriVoice
Genre: F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaggWrites/pseuds/TaggWrites
Summary: So, borrowed Alphonse from YuuriVoice to write this. Shame? I don't know what that is, thanks.The reader is having a bad day. But date night might just be what they need.
Relationships: Alphonse/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Date Night Delay

Author’s Note - I will learn to write more reasonably one day but today is not that day. Also, takes place at some unspecified time after the sleepover date.

“Hey babe, I’m running a bit late tonight too.” I smiled at the man holding his door open before I stepped into the home. Alphonse had already managed to take a shower after closing the shop, pinky-purple hair still damp and hanging loosely around his face. He’d thrown on his favorite light blue ripped jeans and had only managed to pull on a white tank top. 

“Actually, I was hoping I could convince you to change plans.” I shut the door behind me, toeing my shoes off and dropping my shoulder bag.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” He shifted with me, following as I collapsed on the couch. He leaned into me, his skin still warm enough from the shower that I felt it through my own shirt.

“I got held up by some work bullshit and honestly, I’m tired. I’m going to have to spend some time on my laptop too, I brought it with me because I didn’t want to be any later than I already was.”

“Your boss is a dick,” Al said with a teasing smile and I pushed at him gently.

“Yeah, she really is.” I agreed with him. I’d been running my own business for a while now and the hours were mostly normal but when there was an emergency, I was the only one who could manage it.

“I’ll spring for the good takeout?” I offered absently, mind still churning over the latest fire I had to put out. It would cost me a decent amount of money if I couldn’t get it fixed but honestly, the damage to my reputation would be worse. There had to be something I could do. 

“I suppose I’ll settle for it.” He sighed like he was being put out, dramatically and I couldn’t stop the smile spreading. That was the real reason I’d finally slammed my laptop shut before throwing it in my bag and storming out of my apartment. I’d needed to do the work but I knew I wasn’t in the right mind to see the problem through. And Alphonse had always been amazing at changing my moods. He was so sweet but so defensive and at times, distant. We’d been seeing each other for a bit but it hadn’t been long enough for me to know all of his secrets. 

What I did know was that I was pretty sure I was falling for this goofball still sighing dramatically as if he was going for a part in a soap opera as he stretched over my lap and threw a hand carelessly over his eyes. 

“My darling does not wish to be seen with me in public, I shall wear my scarlet letter with shame on my face and yet none in my heart for I am a wicked, wicked one.” He peaked out from under his hand and I shot him a look.

“I’ll make you earn that scarlet letter.” I retorted back, almost a beat too late because those blue eyes stared up at me behind soft pale skin.

“You really are out of it.” He laughed at me, gentle and I shrugged.

“It’s a hell of a mess.”

“You didn’t have to come over.” His shoulders shrank a little and I could feel his insecurities between us.

“There is literally nowhere else I’d rather be,” I responded before I really thought about it.

“Aww, you do care.” He smarted off at me, rolling up to his feet and I knew he was moving to hide the blush that bloomed all across his face. I grabbed at him before he got stable on his feet and pulled him back. He ended up on my lap, my arms wrapped awkwardly around him with part of my hand shoved into his armpit. 

“Who said you could leave?” I rumbled into his hair, pulling him a little more firmly against me. 

“Thought you wanted takeout.”

“I’d rather just have you.” He blushed again, color high and I smiled at him. “You know you want to take my mind off all the nonsense.” He shifted around and I let my arms drop when I realized he was settling on my lap better, straddling my legs and looking at me with those warm blue eyes.

“Yeah? You need something else to think about?” He purred at me, there was no other way to describe that sultry tone and I kissed him, unable to stop myself.

“More like I need something to do with my hands. I’m always thinking about you.” I ran my hands over his strong arms as I talked. 

“I know, I’m pretty awesome.” 

“And so modest too.”

“Who’s modest? Never met ‘em.” I pulled him back down and kissed the smirk off his face. Every time he looked at me like that from the first day to right this instant, I’ve wanted to kiss him. Taste the attitude on his lips, the smart mouth, sharp mind. The wicked tongue. But sometimes, he got these looks, soft and worried and all I wanted to do was wrap him up and take him away from the memories that haunted him, the ghost that shadowed him. I wasn’t sure what all had happened to make him this mixture of too hard and too soft, broken shattered edges and kisses that tasted of the sweetest candy but I didn’t care. He’d tell me when he was ready. I could be steady for him, a stable place that his sharpest edges couldn’t cut. 

“Babe…” he trailed off, a little dazed when I broke the kiss.

“Yeah?” I whispered against his skin as I kissed a line down his neck. 

“What,” a soft inhale broke the words. “What do you want?” I thought about it, my mouth against his skin, and my hands still stroking his arms.

“Wanna play some?” I asked finally.

“Yeah, yeah.” His voice was already getting curled at the edges, pleasure bleeding through. 

“I want.” I paused for a minute and looked at him. “I wanna choke on your cock and then I want to throw you on your bed and ride you while you are helpless to do anything else but take it.” My words weren’t as strong as I’d hoped. I’d been practicing after I realized how much dirty talk affected him but I still wasn’t as easy at it as Al was. He could say the dirtiest things, dripping from his tongue with no hesitation, and it drove me a little crazy. The sin he’d spill from his lips, words that riled me up to new ideas I’d never considered before, yeah, it drove me a little crazy. I’d think about it later, the sound of his voice and the ideas he had. 

“Oh fuck babe,” he said in a broken way, a breath separating the words and I took the opportunity to nibble on the skin at the base of his neck. 

“Is that a yes?” I asked, trying to make sure I didn’t mark up his neck. 

“Hell yes.” He said, pulling away from me. “That’s a fuck yes any time.”

“I swear I’ll actually take you out next time,” I said, feeling a little guilty at the change of plans. I never wanted to make him feel like I only wanted him for sex. “I mean, I care about you.” I finished when he stared at me with an odd expression. He laughed at that, clear and bright, and offered his hand. 

“Trust me, this is fine. I’m glad I can help you feel a little better. And like I said last time, the idea of you getting worked up for me? That’s hot. I definitely want to let you drink when you get thirsty enough to start spilling so much filth for me.”

“Yeah, I remember. Trusting relationships are your kink right?” I teased him, standing up too so I could follow him into the bedroom. 

“Hell yeah.” He smiled at me. “Now, you said something about wanting to suck this dick?” He palmed himself through his jeans and I felt myself swallow reflexively.

“Actually, I think I told you I wanted to choke on it.” The words came out easier this time, the idea of just being there, taking it. It appealed to me. It appealed enough to me that I dropped the couch pillow I’d brought with me down and kneeled on it before going after the button on his jeans.

“Fuck baby,” he pulled off his tank top as I pulled his pants out of the way. 

“Dirty thing,” I said when I realized he wasn’t wearing anything under his pants. 

“Told you I had a scarlet letter.” He huffed out as I mouthed at the head of his cock.

“Show me how much you want it.” I dropped my hands from his hips to his thighs and took more of his length into my mouth.

“Are you sure?” He asked and I twisted my head enough to look at him, his cock filling my mouth and he got my message of “what the fuck do you think?” I’d been trying to send him.

“Fuck, fine.” He slid his hands behind my head, fingers tangling against my hair and I hummed as he thrust in gently. 

It was exactly what I’d imagined, his heavyweight against my tongue, feeling him shifting in and out of my mouth, his thighs moving under my hands to make sure it wasn’t too much. I sat for a minute and just enjoyed the emptiness of it. I wasn’t worried about anything else, how could I be in this moment? All I needed to do was be here, be open and watch my teeth, and let him use me. 

“Shit baby, your mouth,” he breathed out over me, back curling some. He kept up the pace, going in and out, deep enough I could feel it but not so much that I couldn’t handle it. He was moaning more and I could feel myself reacting more, my own hips wanting to shift, to move. But I teased us longer, staying there and letting him keep going. 

When he started thrusting a little harder, a little more of an edge to it, a little more desperate, I pushed his hips back. His hands tighten around my head and I felt the growl in my throat. He stroked a hand through my hair apologetically and I licked at the head before standing up and pushing him closer to the bed. He sat down in a rush of air and I pushed him down, climbing on top of him and kissed him. We traded kisses, brushes of lips so gentle and kisses filled with heat and tongue and desire until I was dizzy with it. 

I stood reluctantly and pulled off his jeans before sliding a condom on him. 

“Against the headboard.” My words were hoarse and warm and I watched him jerk back as I took off my clothes. 

I threw my leg over him lazily and shoved my chest in his face. He didn’t hesitate, engulfing one of my nipples into his mouth and tonguing it like it was the best sucker he’d gotten. Alphonse had a bit of an oral obsession, he loved it when I rode his face, his tongue taking me apart. And I loved it too, the juxtaposition of it, feeling his hot breath under me his body stretched out for me to play with but he’d tease me with it, make me wait until he was ready to let me go. Sometimes I’d demand it from him, shift my hips harder and he’d whine for it, high in his throat as I took his mouth. And sometimes I’d let him go until he was satisfied, until I was shaking from it, pleasure so sharp against my skin it felt like pain. Sometimes he’d have to flip us, my legs unable to keep me up and he’d pry my thighs apart and glut himself on me. 

I pulled back and slid his cockhead against me, still keeping my chest in reach of his mouth. He whined from the sensation and I squeezed his cock a little harder. 

“Be good for me,” I said in a low rumble and he bucked into my hand. I sat down on his cock, unable to tease either of us for much longer. When he was forced to let go of my nipple, I caught his lips against mine, giving him my tongue to play with instead.

And he did, I’d never been kissed like Alphonse kissed. It was hot, open-mouthed worship for lack of a better ideology. He’d lick at my lips, suck against the tip of my tongue and nip at my lips, he was obsessed with exploring every inch of my mouth with his tongue, flicking it against the back of my teeth, the roof of my mouth and each kiss took a little more of me before I was rocking harder against him. He’d buried his hands into the cover, using them and his feet to force himself up and I shook my head some to clear the desire. 

“No,” I said, sitting firmly against his lap. “I want to ride you.” He groaned, deep in his throat, and settled against the bed. He shifted his hands to just above the underside of my knees, creating something I could push easier against and I took advantage of that by sliding him in and out of me a few times. He tensed but didn’t move, letting me take the strokes. His fingers tighten but they didn’t try to change the pace I’d set.

“Good boy,” I said and was shocked at how husky I sounded. I’d known I was turned on but I hadn’t realized the extent that having him willingly tether himself to me would turn me on. I couldn’t stop myself then, rocking a little harder. He shifted under me, small movements that he couldn’t help and it turned me on more, how hard he was trying. I pulled at him, brought him down on the bed until he was flat and I was still sitting on him, moving my hips in slow even movements. I took his hand from my knee and put it between my legs and he went to work, eyes glossing as he rubbed at me and I kept my pace. 

“Fuck baby.” He finally broke, moan echoing. “Fuck, come on. I’m gonna bust. Please, fuck, please.” His voice was a whisper, curled in on itself, and drove me crazy. I shifted a little harder and his groan made me do it again. 

“Don’t stop,” I said, panting harshly from the movement and his hand between my thighs. I wasn’t sure if I’d hit the right authoritative tone or if he’d even know what I wanted him to continue with but Alphonse did as he always did and smiled at me before giving me exactly what I’d asked for.

“Yeah come on, you look so good bouncing on this cock. I’m so fucking hard right now, I bet it feels so god damned good. You are treating me just right and I’m so fucking gone for you, fuck, please. I can’t hold back, fuck me hard, please. I need more, a little faster, harder, fuck please.”

I gave him what he asked for, what he begged me for and I moved faster, forcing it from both of us. I shuddered around him when I finally peaked, forcing myself back to moving as his hands gripped my hips desperately. It only took a little longer before he came as well, stiffening under me with a long, low desperate cry. 

I managed to force myself to my feet and cleaned us both up as he watched me with hooded eyes. He’d gotten used to this after the first few times, my desire to do this alone as he laid there and let me. 

“Feel better babe?” He asked when I finally laid back down next to him. I curled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Yeah, I really am. I guess I just needed my Candy Man.” I smiled at him as I settled in. I’d stay here for a bit longer before I’d hand him my card to order takeout and go solve my own problems. For now, it could all wait.


End file.
